User talk:255.255.255.255
No worries, it's just a test. Just checking if the tracking works properly. :It isn't supposed to say "vandalize", lemme recalibrate that... ::Bam! There we go. I... I am the King!Talk 21:24, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't it be more awesome if we'd add (image) as the image of the vandal template instead of the ol' triangle sign? Just to give it more of a feeling. I was intending to add a picture of Chiffon doing a "Nuh-uh" pose (thought I saw something like that somewhere), but after looking through various manga chapters, I suddenly saw this one while browsing through our picture archive. I... I am the King!Talk 21:35, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Here's a double image version -- ForestMonthZero 10:41, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::No, doesn't look tight enough per my tastes. How about this: ::This looks extremely intimidating, all we need now is to apply the following music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcUulyx5HM0 (To bad we can't) ::I... I am the King!Talk 18:59, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :The problem with B&W images is that you can't tell what is blood unless you read the pages. It could as easily be mud. So you'd need to colourize the image. -- ForestMonthZero 08:22, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok replace the /!\ sign with the pic and make it a little bigger, maybe then it'll show. I... I am the King!Talk 19:30, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I think the blood needs to be colourized. -- ForestMonthZero 07:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Pic needs to be on the right hand side I suppose. As for the blood... I quite like it, as textured blood might trigger some responses as being "mature" or such. I... I am the King!Talk 15:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't think red would make the image suddenly inappropriate. -- ForestMonthZero 09:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I would agree, but (there is always a BUT), seeing as a few of our sites' pictures got deleted before, due to "matureness" (that being Maria Lancelot's dead body, although naked, BUT DEAD!). I would not take any risks. However I do like the 'notice prompt'. I... I am the King!Talk 13:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Slightly smaller pic.) ::::::: I think they're being deleted for nudity. -- ForestMonthZero 05:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ikr? But none the less, it did not show anything specific (you know what I mean) however that just was a dead body, you could even see a part of her body missing, this wiki is based on a +18 story serielazation, so they should know stuff like this was going to appear. Ahh.... well never mind. The new pic of Maria is good enough. I... I am the King!Talk 11:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :Wikia doesn't make a distinction between wikis about 18+ stuff and other wikis. And while story-wise, it's a dead body, drawing-wise, it's a naked body, and considering how damaged Pandoras get in the stories, you can't really tell a dead body from a live one. -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 09:43, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Well it did on our by deleting the pic, so yeah... However, enough of this, I'd like to -implement -usage -of. I... I am the King!Talk 22:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC)